Skrip-Love
by Atharu
Summary: Niat awalnya hanya untuk bimbingan skripsi, bukan dibimbing untuk duduk di atas pangkuan Naruto/Menyuruh istrinya datang untuk melihat sang suami bersenang-senang dengan selingkuhan sampai membuahkan anak pula. Apa Naruto memang berniat membuatnya gantung diri sebelum sidang skripsi begitu!#NaruHinaWeddingCelebration/Rated M/Warning inside/REUPLOAD
1. Chapter 1

**Reupload karena chapter 1 kemarin aku hapus**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya lagi berbunga-bunga menyambut event pernikahan NaruHina. Terima kasih buat panitia acara #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration sebagai pengakomodasi penyelenggara event ini. _Proud of you guys._

Pertamanya bingung ini masuk prompt yang mana dari prompt yang disediakan (malam pertama, mawar, musim semi, ayah dan buah hati) akhirnya saya campur-campur, entah rasanya bakal seperti apa. Tapi, sepertinya prompt #buah hati lebih sesuai –maksudnya membikin _baby_ –upss.

Bingung lagi pas sadar ada ketentuan harus ada momen pernikahan. Rombak sana-sini berkali-kali lagi, ya semoga fanfic ini masih masuk kategori layak terbit haha. Saya serahkan sepenuhnya penilaian ke pembaca. Tolong sebelum membaca perhatikan warning yang tertera.

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

 **Original Story & cover : Atharu**

 **Warning : Typos, AU, Marriage life, OOC, no FLAME, NC, lemon implisit-eksplisit**

 **Bukannya tidak menghargai karya sendiri, tapi bahasa yang saya gunakan bukanlah bahasa yang diperdayakan.**

 **Rated : M baik segi bahasa maupun adegan (Seriously for 18+)**

 **anak dibawah umur silahkan skip atau lebih berpahala untuk mundur menunggu cukup umur OKEY.**

 **No copas!**

 **SKRIP-LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perempuan berambut dark blue lembut itu hanya memandang nanar pada lembaran kertas di depannya. Bunyi pena yang menyoret tiap lembaran kertas seperti bunyi ngilu gilasan roda kereta di atas rel, apalagi tinta merah mentereng nampak seperti kucuran darah. Tulisan hasil cetak printer seolah terpendam dikubur oleh timbunan coretan revisi. Hinata menahan napas, kursi berbahan busa nyatanya membuat pantatnya gerah ingin segera beranjak. Suhu rungan _AC_ mendadak berubah seperti hawa jalanan kuburan. Mencekam dan membikin badan meremang.

"Pedoman, ingat buku pedoman. Format 4,3,3 dengan jarak spasi antara bab dengan sub bab berbeda. Perhatikan kalimat kutipan, beri ubahan sedikit biar tak dikira plagiat punya orang lain." Telinga Hinata dipaksa menelan kalimat diktate. Perutnya mulas, melilit menahan hasrat untuk tidak balas berkata kasar meski dirinya diperlakukan secara ketidak-mahasiswaan.

"Astaga, ini daftar pustaka apa daftar sampah? Fakultas kita punya gaya selingkung sendiri, bukan abal-abal seperti ini –Hinata mau jadi mahasiswa abadi?!" Bakal calon laporan skripsi puluhan halaman dilempar seperti mainan bola bekel. Tak tanggung-tanggung sampai penjepitnya langsung mencuat menghamburkan isinya. Mata _lilac_ melihat kertasnya melayang-layang seperti hujan kapas, berserakan kemana-mana sebelum tangan kecil Hinata sempat menyentuhnya.

"Maaf, Uzumaki-sensei, tapi _um. . ._ ini sudah sesuai buku pedoman." Sang _submissive_ mencoba peruntungan untuk mengadu argumen. Siapa tahu dosen muda yang langsung menjabat menjadi dosen pembimbing di depannya ini bisa sedikit diajak kerja sama. Hitung-hitung sebagai pembelaan atas nama mahasiswi yang terdzolimi. Jika pun salah, Hinata pasti berbesar hati mengakui.

Namun, Hinata yakin format laporannya sudah sesuai kaidah penulisan, sudah ia teliti sampai selalu pakai _print preview_ tiap selesai menulis satu kalimat. Fix tidak ada _human error_ atau _technical missing_. Meski leptopnya sudah ketinggalan jaman, tapi programnya serupa dengan isi leptop keluaran baru.

Ia rajin update _software_ legal, bukan bajakan isi _malware_.

Pria dengan tubuh tegap berkemeja polos serta surai _blonde_ mencuat menghiasi kepalanya memandang remeh pada si mahasiswi malang. Pandangan tajam iris _deep blue_ -nya seolah bisa menjatuhkan mental lawan hanya dengan sekali lirik. "Apa perlu aku membawa penggaris untuk mengukurnya? Atau jangan-jangan Hinata tidak menghormatiku sebagai dosen pembimbing mentang-mentang umur kita hanya selisi tiga tahun?"

Si perempuan kurus –Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepala sampai wangi shampo lavender menelikung hidung lawan bicaranya. _Sialan!_ Sudah berwajah imut, masih saja wangi kurang ajar tubuh Hinata menempeli indera pembau lelaki dewasa ini sampai membuat jantungnya megap-megap ingin meraup lebih.

Ia perlu mendisiplinkan anak didiknya ini, Naruto membatin sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Bukan maksud saya seperti itu." _Dasar dosen setan, iblis berwajah tampan!_ Hinata meraung, menyumpah serapah sang dosen dalam hati. "Tapi ini sudah revisi ke 10 kalinya dan sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan." Setidaknya dia berharap akan ada kemajuan agar bisa lekas bergelar sarjana. Hinata itu meski berbadan layu tapi punya tekad berani diadu.

"Dari mahasiswa yang dipegang dosen lebih _senior_ –" Ada penekanan di kata terakhir. Masa bodoh dikira tidak hormat, tidak berkode etik atau mahasiswa kehilangan akal waras sampai berani mendebat pembimbing sendiri. Hati Hinata sudah mati rasa dipermainkan seperti adonan kurang ulenan. "Mereka tidak semendrama ini. Lima kali revisi langsung bisa _ACC_. Lalu untuk masalah format beserta segala tatanan baku yang Uzumaki-sensei bilang tadi, sudah sama dengan panduan penulisan skripsi – _idem_!"

Mau mencari mati atau tidak, Hinata tidak peduli. Segala bentuk diskriminasi mahasiswa harus dihapuskan meski mempertaruhkan keselamatan jiwa. Kepalanya sudah dongkol setengah mati, telinganya pun ikutan mendengung mendengar cercaan mengenai keabsahan skripsinya.

"Ho," Hawa absolut menguar dengan sebuah seringai yang Hinata yakin punya maksud kejam – _mesum_. Uzumaki Naruto sudah dilabeli dosen menganut paham anti kemahasiswaan. Sekali cari masalah nilai semesteran bakal ditahan. "Akan kutunjukkan kesalahan fatalmu, nona Hinata."

Naruto meraih kasar laporan skripsi Hinata. Melingkari dengan tanda merah besar di awal halamannya. "Lihat ini," Bola mata Hinata terarah mengikuti perintah Naruto, melihat tulisan namanya menjadi sasaran revisian merah. Dicoret sampai tembus ke belakang.

Hinata mulai menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Hinata Hyuuga? _Tsk_ , aku bahkan sudah menjamahmu setiap malam, membuatmu sama-sama mendesah, bersenggama, bercinta–"

 _Woah_ , wajah Hinata bersemu merah nyaris terbakar. Remasan pada roknya menguat seiring fakta yang dipaparkan secara vulgar tanpa ada saringan bagaimana berbahasa yang sopan. "Dan kau masih belum memasang marga Uzumaki di belakang namamu?! Hinata pikir suamimu ini patung yang tidak punya hati sampai rela pura-pura tidak diakui, _hah_? Apa perlu kau kusetubuhi saja di sini agar semuanya tahu bahwa kau sudah bukan gadis belia lagi melainkan istri seorang Naruto Uzumaki."

Akhirnya, Naruto meletus. Seolah klimaks luar biasa setelah menyampaikan uneg-unegnya pada istri tercinta. Jika Hinata keras kepala, maka ia bisa lebih berkepala batu untuk diakui secara terbuka oleh Hinata sebagai suami sahnya.

 _Goodness!_ Dilihat dari manapun sebutan nyonya Uzumaki lebih enak didengar.

Mata doe ber-iris _lilac_ mendelik –membola bulat. Mulut mungil terplitur gincu merah jambu itu menganga kehilangan kata-kata. Telinganya memanas sampai menjalar ke pipi pualam hingga ke seluruh wajah. "Tapi –" Suaranya tercekat bingung menyusun kata-kata.

Demi Tuhan!

Hinata tidak menyangkah bahwa lelaki yang sudah menikah dan mengawininya ini masih mengungkit status hubungan mereka meskipun sudah diteken sebuah perjanjian. Gara-gara nama sampai skripsinya tak kelar-kelar. Memang mereka sudah menikah, sudah setahun pula tinggal dan tidur sekamar.

Namun, tetap saja sikap sang suami terlalu keterlaluan. "Kenapa jadi Naruto-kun mengungkit-ungkit pernikahan kita? Kita sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak membawa status hubungan kita jika dalam perkuliahan. Professional Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata penuh determinasi. Sudah dibilang Hinata itu tipe keras kepala, tidak mudah dibelokkan sekalipun ada tikungan.

Kalau sudah seperti ini Naruto kadang sampai mengurut dada, cinta matinya kepada Hinata terasa berat sebelah. Mengemis pengakuan tak semudah membobol keperawanan. Hinata enggan mengakui dirinya sebagai suami legal di depan umum, sampai-sampai membuat peraturan seperti lapis pasal undang-undang. Isinya sungguh merampas hak sebagai suami legal, tidak boleh pergi ke kampus bersama atau bertegur sapa hanya jika dibutuhkan. Kalau bisa tidak saling kenal.

Mana mau Naruto membiarkannya.

"Hinata tahu kan sejak awal aku tidak setuju." Intonasi Naruto berubah melembut, yang lebih dewasa harus mampu menjadi pihak yang mengalah. Ia menggeser kursinya, lebih mendekat ke wanitanya dan mencium bibir itu dengan sesekali lumatan. "Aku sering mendapati dirimu ditatap dengan pandangan melecehkan oleh para lelaki di luar sana. Wajah imut dan tubuh montok istriku ini hanya milikku." Posesif akut, Naruto mendekap tubuh kecil namun berisi ke pangkuannya.

"Na-naruto – _kun_." Hinata mulai resah dan gelisah. Niat awalnya hanya untuk bimbingan skripsi, bukan dibimbing untuk duduk di atas pangkuan Naruto. Saat hendak bangkit, malah tanggannya ditarik dan tengkuknya dikecup sampai digigit kecil.

" _Ahn. .."_

"Sangat reaktif." Bisik Naruto seduktif. "Kau tak aman jika menyembunyikan pernikahan kita sayang. Banyak buaya yang mengincarmu untuk tujuan yang tidak baik." Kali ini tangan Naruto bergrilya masuk ke dalam baju atas istrinya. Mengusap lembut perut datar serta meremas sensual dua payudara yang terbungkus bra. " _Ugh –hentikan._ " Susah payah Hinata menahan erangannya malah ia yang berakhir dibuat kualahan.

Tangan kekar itu semakin bejat untuk menjelajah, membuat kabut gairah Hinata perlahan muncul kepermukaan. Tapi Hinata masih memegang akal sehatnya, melakukan hal asusila di ruang kerja suami membuatnya merengek minta dilepas.

"Jangan macam-macam Naruto-kun." Sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong tangan jahil suaminya keluar. Keputusan Hinata tidak bisa diganggu gugat. "Maaf jika aku masih memakai marga keluargaku, tapi ini yang terbaik. Hanya sampai aku lulus oke." Bujuk Hinata dengan wajah memohonnya. Jika sudah disodori wajah memelas dengan dua bola mata mengerjab polos ini, Naruto jadi bimbang antara tega tidak tega.

Dirinya sudah lelah dengan keinginan Hinata yang meminta pernikahan mereka disembunyikan, ditutup rapat bak bangkai bekas kejahatan. Sudah sering pula ia melihat mahasiswa lelaki berkelebihan hormon menggoda istrinya, dari adik tingkat sampai yang sudah jadi bapak-bapak.

Modus pelecehannya beraneka macam, dari yang bersiul, pura-pura minta kenalan, menyusun skenario tabrakan di lorong agar bisa bersinggungan tangan, hingga mengirimi ponsel Hinata dengan pesan ajakan berkencan lengkap dengan voucher kamar hotel. Apalagi ketika tahu bahwa sahabat laki-laki sang istri juga menaruh afeksi berlebih pada diri Hinata. Naruto masih menahan, sampai tak kuat ketika tahu siapa yang nantinya akan menjadi dosen pembimbing istri tercintanya.

Tentu Jiraiya bukanlah sosok yang tepat untuk masalah konseling Hinata dalam mengerjakan skripsinya. Naruto tahu watak mantan dosen pengampunya itu, yang gemar menjahili mahasiswi cantik dan Hinata tidak boleh menjadi korbannya. Ditambah sifat tidak tegaan Hinata, selalu berprasangka baik membuat dirinya terlihat sebagai sasaran empuk gampang diperdaya.

Naruto sampai harus kerja keras ekstra agar bisa menduduki jabatan ini. Mengebut pendidikannya sendiri serta sedikit menggunakan cara licik untuk menjadi dosen di fakultas sang istri hingga menjadi dosen pembimbing Hinata.

Hanya demi Hinata Naruto rela jungkir balik kesusahan. Dirinya rela melakukannya, apalagi jika harus menjungkirkan Hinata ke ranjang. Naruto mulai membayangkan hal-hal kotor di pikirannya.

"Baiklah," Wajah Hinata sumringa, mengira sang suami bisa menerima. "Terserah padamu mau melakukan apapun, tapi dengan satu syarat." Hinata mengangguk tak menaruh curiga, ia bahkan sudah siap memeluk tubuh beraroma citrus ini jika tidak mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Naruto.

"–Kau harus mengandung anakku."

". . ."

Hening.

Bisakah Hinata ganti dosen saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudahlah Hinata, nasibmu memang sedang apes. Dapat dosen pembimbing macam orang praktek santet. Salah sedikit, sudah dijampi-jampi ceramah." _Tapi untung tidak sampai dijamah-jamah_. Kiba berusaha menghibur sang teman yang diam-diam dia suka meski sudah kalah _start_.

Hinata masih murung, bibirnya mencebik kesal sambil merapikan skripsinya yang kucel sehabis dibantai suami sendiri. Sudah keluar uang banyak untuk mencetak puluhan lembar eh malah harus berakhir seperti pembungkus gorengan. Melihat kesadisan pembimbing Hinata, setidaknya Kiba bersyukur dapat dosen pembimbing baik hati macam prof. Hiruzen.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengadukan Uzumaki-sensei ke rektorat." Biar sekalian didepak, harap Kiba. Ia jadi terintimidasi tiap bertatapan dengan suami Hinata yang galaknya minta ampun itu. Tak segan-segan memberi nilai E pada setiap mahasiswa lelaki yang kedapatan mencuri pandang pada Hinata.

Sampai pernah terpikir ia akan membuat petisi menolak klaim sepihak Hinata dari dosen killer itu, tapi Kiba masih lebih sayang masa depan dan kelestariannya. Takut jika dipaksa menandatangani surat pengunduran diri dengan tuduhan membuat makar.

Mendelik tajam, Hinata kadang sadar bahwa otak Kiba tak sebesar napsu makannya. "Apa Kiba-kun lupa ini Universitas apa." Sengit Hinata dalam mode serius namun tetap nampak berwajah anak bau kencur. "Universitas Konoha. Itu artinya Naruto-kun lah calon pemilik Universitas ini." Gelas plastik isi susu vanilla disedot sampai mengerut. Tetesnya dicari-cari sampai melingkari dasar gelas.

Dua orang tua Naruto adalah pendiri Universitas terkemuka ini, tentu akan mudah bagi Naruto untuk berlaku semaunya. Toh, ibu mertuanya itu malah mendukung saja Naruto menjadi dosen agar dapat melindunginya. Suaminya pintar untuk mencari sekutu.

"Seharusnya Naruto-kun tahu alasanku tidak memakai marganya." Hanya Kiba yang tahu hubungan macam apa antara Hinata dengan dosen muda mereka karena ia adalah sahabat terdekat Hinata. Satu-satunya teman yang dikirimi Hinata undangan pernikahannya namun tidak pernah didatangi dengan alasan sakit konstipasi padahal patah hati.

Pancaran kekhawatiran terlihat lewat redupnya sorot mata ungu pucat. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak padanya jika nanti terdengar desas-desus negatif yang mengatakan hal buruk pada Naruto-kun," Menyebut nama suaminya harus dilakukan secara pelan, Hinata tidak mau ada yang mencuri dengar. Dia cinta Naruto, sangat cinta sampai harus rela kucing-kucingan perihal pernikahan mereka. Hinata juga ingin dapat bermesraan tanpa rasa takut diketahui publik.

"Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana berita _hoax_ santer dibuat haters untuk menjatuhkan seseorang. Buah simalakama itu tidak enak, Kiba-kun." Ucap Hinata meremat gelas bekas minumnya.

"Memang apa sih yang kau khawatirkan." Meski tengah mencomel rotinya, Kiba tetap serius menjadi teman curhat yang baik. "Ia mapan meski terkadang arogan, kalian bahkan sudah menikah, tampang pun oke." _Meski masih gantengan aku_ , narsis Kiba melanjutkan melahap roti isi mayo. "Tidak akan ada yang berani berbuat macam-macam pada suamimu, Hinata." Siapa juga yang nekat menyerahkan kepala ke tiang gantungan.

Kiba bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Bagaimana jika rekan Naruto mengejeknya karena punya istri biasa sepertiku, tidak se-kasta atau patut diperistri. Pasutri yang dipaksakan." Hinata tidak buta sampai tidak menyadari suaminya sering ditatap penuh puja oleh para perempuan se-universitas. "Untuk dapat beasiswa saja aku sampai dimarahi Naruto-kun akibat pulang larut malam karena belajar di perpus. Padahal aku ingin membuatnya bangga. Meski tak cantik setidaknya aku punya otak lumayan encer."

"Tapi, aku pernah melihat Naruto-kun berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Banyak wanita yang sangat cantik, terpelajar dan tentunya dari keluarga terpandang. Aku jadi minder. Bersolek pun yang kupunya cuma lipstik batangan dan bedak tabur bayi." Hinata dilanda krisisi kepercayaan. Meja riasnya hanya diisi tumpukan laporan serta buku-buku manajemen, bukan sepaket alat make-up lengkap sebagai penunjang penampilan fisik.

Apalagi di semester tua ini, Hinata sampai sering begadang lupa tak mengurus diri mengurus suami. Akhirnya Naruto yang selalu menyiapkan sarapan, memijat tengkuknya bila terasa pegal dan menggendong dirinya ke kamar sewaktu ketiduran di sofa. Padahal Naruto sebagai dosen dan calon pewaris utama Universitas Konoha lebih memiliki banyak kesibukan tapi dia masih menyisihkan waktu untuk memperhatikan istrinya.

Hinata jadi bingung antara ingin bersyukur atau meratapi nasib Naruto punya istri seperti dirinya.

"Kau harus lebih percaya diri lagi Hinata. Penyakit malu-malumu itu harusnya kau hilangkan. Meski suamimu berprilaku seperti setan alas, kau harus yakin dia mencintaimu seluas jagad raya." Lidah Kiba keluh, kaku rasanya bila meneruskan memberi nasihat kiat-kiat berumah tangga awet jika nyatanya hatinya masih terasa teriris perih merelakan Hinata pada orang lain.

 _Argkk_ , mungkin Kiba harus mengurangi intensitas mendengar lagu _kutunggu jandamu_ yang sering diputar teman satu kosannya.

Belum puas, Hinata kembali melanjutkan cerita kegundahannya. "Aku bahkan pernah melihat isi foto di ponsel Naruto-kun. Ada gambar wanita cantik berfoto _selfie_ dengan menggandeng lengan Naruto-kun ketika wisuda strata duanya dulu, ketika aku tidak bisa datang karena sedang ada diklat PKM." Api kecemburuan itu nyalang terlihat.

Masa pengenalan Hinata dengan Naruto memang berlangsung sesingkat semester pendek dan buru-buru dilamar oleh Naruto. Katanya tidak baik terlalu lama pacaran, bisa menimbun dosa maksiat bila tidak kuat iman. Oleh karena itu Hinata tidak terlalu mengenal siapa-siapa sahabat Naruto, khususnya siapa perempuan-perempuan yang pernah mendiami hati suaminya sebelum dirinya.

Mungkin karena mereka telah menikah membuat Hinata berpikiran naif bahwa Naruto tidak akan tergoda dengan permata lain. Tapi, siapa yang tahu. Diam-diam Hinata ketika akan masuk ke rungan Naruto harus dibuat menelan butiran kekecewaan ketika matanya melihat Naruto tengah bercengkrama akrab dengan wanita berambut pink yang wajahnya serupa dengan wanita yang berfoto dengan Naruto di hari kelulusan _magister_ -nya.

Benarkah Naruto bosan padanya? Apa dia sudah menjadi istri yang tidak baik? Ditambah tingkahnya yang belum mau mengganti marganya di absensi kelas mengikuti marga sang suami serta keegoisannya menolak berbadan dua sebelum lulus ujian.

 _Aku takut Naruto-kun khilaf menafsuhi wanita lain_

Kepala bermahkota biru gelap itu terkulai di atas meja. Jari-jarinya mngetuk meja frustasi. "Kiba-kun," Panggilnya lirih.

"Hmm."

"Apa aku memang harus menuruti Naruto-kun untuk membiarkannya memasuki ku tanpa pengaman kontrasepsi sehingga aku bisa hamil."

Dan terkutuklah wajah polos Hinata ketika mengatakan hal dewasa yang membuat Kiba menyemburkan minumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang panas dengan angin kering membuat Hinata harus memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya dari debu. Jarak kampus dengan gedung apartemennya memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya 30 menit jalan kaki dan 10 menit jika naik mobil pribadi.

Sepulang dari kampus sebenarnya Naruto sudah meminta Hinta membawa mobilnya karena ia sedang ada rapat. Toh Hinata sudah ia ajari cara menyetir mobil dengan aturan keselamatan standart, pria blesteran itu tidak tega bila membiarkan istrinya jalan sendirian. Hinata terlalu rawan jika ditinggal sendiri, takut jika malaikatnya itu digendam lalu dibawa kabur orang.

Tapi memang dasarnya Hinata tidak merasa nyaman naik mobil mewah, jalan kaki lebih hemat dan sehat. Selain itu, akan sangat mencolok jika selama ini dirinya dikenal sebagai anak perantau dari desa namun tiba-tiba naik mobil jaguar, ber-plat merah pula. Pasti akan timbul fitnah dirinya sebagai mahasiswi punya bisnis haram.

Gedung kawasan apartemen elit sudah terlihat di ujung mata. Naruto lah yang memutuskan untuk membeli satu _suite_ apartemen di sini semenjak mereka menikah karena dekat dengan kampus. Setidaknya Naruto tahu Hinata tidak harus selalu naik angkot lagi untuk ke kampus seperti sewaktu tinggal di gang kos sempitnya dulu. Selain itu juga keamanan di kawasan apartemen ini cukup ketat, tak sembarang orang bisa keluar-masuk seenaknya.

Ruang tamu luas terlihat lenggang, tatanan furniture yang minimalis membuat Hinata kembali berpikiran bahwa kamar apartemen ini memang terlalu besar jika harus dihuni dua orang saja. Hinata jadi gusar, tuntutan punya anak sudah suaminya inginkan sejak awal malam pertama, bahkan mertua dan kedua orang tuanya ikutan memanasi Naruto untuk segera menghadirkan sang jabang bayi. Mereka ingin menimang cucu hingga sering mencekoki minuman suaminya dengan jamu-jamuan penguat stamina sewaktu tinggal di kediaman utama.

"Tapi aku masih 23 tahun." Hinata mendesah frustasi. Ia bahkan punya ambisi untuk meneruskan S2 nya namun urung disampaikan ke Naruto karena tahu akan seperti apa tanggapan suaminya nanti. Bukan berarti ia menolak rizki berupa seorang anak, tapi lagi-lagi di satu sisi ia masih merasa belum siap. Takut jika kesibukannya akan membuatnya lalai menjadi ibu yang baik.

Getaran di ponsel membuat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sebuah panggilan dari Naruto masuk ke ponselnya. Hinata buru-buru menggeserkan _touchpad_ ke tombol hijau untuk mengangkatnya.

"Naruto-kun."

' _Sayang, bisa kau bawakan aku map biru yang berada di atas meja, di ruang kerjaku?'_

Hinata menoleh ke sebelah ruangan yang digunakan Naruto untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya jika dibawa pulang. Ada sebuah map plastik biru bening di atas meja. "Ya, tentu saja. Kita bertemu dimana Naruto-kun."

' _Hinata antar ke kantin rektorat saja ya, aku sedang makan siang. Jika kau belum makan kita bisa makan bersama.'_

Hati Hinata menghangat. Meski sikap Naruto sewaktu menjadi pembimbingnya bisa membuatnya tega untuk mencekik lelaki itu, namun Naruto yang menjadi sosok suami adalah lelaki yang begitu membuat Hinata mabuk kepayang. Jantungnya berdebar oleh tiap perhatian penuh kasih suaminya. Inilah alasan kesekian yang membuatnya masih ingin berdua dengan Naruto. Ingin bermanja-manja lebih lama.

' _Aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang.'_

"Eh, Siapa?"

' _Datang saja ke sini ya honey.'_

Setelah sambungan diputus, wanita dengan panjang rambut sepinggang itu segera bergegas kembali ke kampus, menemui Naruto.

Namun, baru sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan, kaki mungil itu berhenti melangkah. Tepat di depan kaca etalase mata Hinat membeo tidak berkedip memandang satu gambaran yang dilihat dari sisi manapun akan seperti 'keluarga' sungguhan.

Naruto tengah memangku anak kecil di pangkuanya, tertawa lebar ketika anak kecil itu menolak menerima suapannya. Di depan Naruto duduk seorang wanita cantik berpaikan formal juga ikutan tertawa. Rambut bubble gume nya digelung ke atas memamerkan leher jenjang putih. Naruto belum sadar kehadiran Hinata, dia menciumi pipi tembem si anak kecil. Sesekali juga berbincang mengenai hal yang nampak menyenangkan bersama wanita di hadapannya.

Mereka bahagia seolah dunia milik berdua.

Ada suara retak yang membuat Hinata meringis sakit dari dalam dirinya. Ia pernah mendengar cerita tentang patah hati, katanya sakit sampai ingin mati. Kejamnya pacar ditikung seperti rasa jantung dipasung. Hinata pikir itu hanya kiasan macam hiperbola – _alay_ sebutannya. Dibuat berlebih seperti hidup dikendalikan sebatas perasaan tanpa rasionalitas.

Selama ini pula rasa sakit dan sedih yang dia rasakan hanya sebatas pada penolakkan pihak sponsor atas proposal bisnisnya, revisiannya di coret-coret Naruto dengan alasan mengada-ada atau nilai IPnya mengalami penurunan meski hanya nol koma.

Tapi, Hinata tahu saat ini itu semua itu tidak sebanding. Efek inflasi kesakitannya sudah taraf akut. Sudah tidak sanggup untuk diungkapkan, sesak tak terkira membuat kaki gemetaran mencari pijakan. Seluruh tubuhnya merespon berlebihan, terjadi komplikasi secara keseluruhan. Dari kepala, jantung, perut sampai ujung kaki semuanya hanya merekam rasa satir dan getir.

Matanya memburam tertutup liquid hasil kerja kelenjar Lakrimalis. Rongga perutnya nyeri, seolah ribuan jarum menusuki organ hati hingga membuat Hinata sesunggukan menghapus tetesan air mata. Dadanya pun kembang kempis seolah keracunan gas nitrogen.

Ini kah yang namanya diselingkuhi? Dicurangi? Dihianati?

Naruto tukang tega, raja begal perasaan. Hinata bukan ampas yang habis manis sepah dibuang, bukan juga mainan karet yang tak putus jika diplintir. Menyuruh istrinya datang untuk melihat sang suami bersenang-senang dengan selingkuhan sampai membuahkan anak pula. Apa Naruto memang berniat membuatnya gantung diri sebelum sidang skripsi begitu?!

Hinata tidak ikhlas dimadu apalagi dicerai! Kalau ada yang tidak sejalan, komunikasikan. Bukan malah cari pelarian ke wanita lain.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto yang tengah bercengkrama dibuat kaget dengan penampilan istrinya yang berwajah berantakan. Lelehan air mata nampak membekas di pipi merahnya, belum lagi suara isak tangis yang berusaha ditahan namun malah terdengar menyayat.

"Hi-hinata, kenapa kau? Ada yang menyakitimu? Kau digoda lelaki cabul?" Naruto panik, takut-takut terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan keselamatan istrinya. Bukannya mereda, tangis Hinata semakin pecah. Pintar sekali Naruto bersandiwara pura-pura khawatir. Sudah ketangkap basah main mata masih saja keterusan memainkan perasaannya.

Tangan putih mengusap kasar air mata di pipinya sendiri, Hinata mencoba kuat meski terjadi tekanan jiwa. Tenggorokannya tercekat, tersendat-sendat dalam berbicara. "Katakan, Naruto-kun . . . _hiks_ jika aku salah aku minta maaf. Kadang aku memang egois _-hikss-_ suka memaksa Naruto-kun ini itu," Tubuh Hinata menjauh dari rengkuhan Naruto.

"Jika Naruto-kun ingin sesuatu yang tak bisa kuberi tolong bicarakan baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengerti jika tidak diberi pengertian." Kening Naruto bertaut keheranan, bahasa Hinata sulit dia pahami ditambah tatapan menukik dari semua mata tengah memandang ke arahnya. Tatapan penghakiman seolah ia seorang terdakwa kasus pelecehan.

"Bila akhirnya yang Naruto-kun pilih bukan diriku, aku bisa apa _-hikss-_. Tapi, tetap saja sakit mengetahui Naruto-kun bisa berbahagia tanpa diriku. Ya benar, aku tidak menarik sampai-sampai kau memacari sosok sedap dipandang _-hikss-_ "

Se-selingkuh? Siapa yang selingkuh? Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hinata tidak sedang menuduhnya selingkuh bukan? Jika iya, Naruto ingin tertawa. Gemas melihat istrinya ini sesunggukan menuduhnya macam-macam. "Sayang," Naruto mencoba memanggil namun tidak direspon. Dirinya diperlakukan seperti penyakitan sampai Hinata enggan dipegang-pegang. Naruto jadi ingin menghukum si manis seharian tanpa pakaian.

Mana mungkin Naruto menyelingkuhi istri orang lain bilamana dirinya sudah punya istri sendiri yang bisa membuatnya ketagihan beronde-ronde main tindih-tindihan. Bukan berarti Naruto penjahat kelamin, dia hanya punya cinta kasih yang sebegini besarnya. _So chease._

"Tidak Naruto-kun, jangan panggil sayang jika sebentar lagi aku dicampakkan. Naruto-kun pasti sudah ingin men- _hikss_ -ceraikanku kan." Hinata enggan menatap sosok tinggi besar suaminya, tidak ikhlas jika hal itu benar terjadi. Hinata sudah punya bayang masa depan, tapi belum sempat terealisasikan kenapa sudah dihancurkan.

"Kupikir kau hanya ingin membuat anak denganku. Padahal aku mulai berubah pikiran, akan sangat membahagiakan jika bisa mengandung benih Naruto-kun. Ta-tapi –" Dengan sedikit kaku Hinata melihat sosok wanita di balik tubuh suaminya. Iris zamrud bak batu emerald dengan kontur wajah ala putri bangsawan itu membuat kepala Hinata diserang migren dadakan.

Tuhan! Ia kalah modal. Batin Hinata semakin menangisi dirinya sendiri.

"Ku-kutunggu di pengadilan!" Putus Hinata berlari meninggalkan tempat. Sudah cukup garam yang ditebar, hatinya sudah lepuh sampai menunggu waktu hingga siap diamputasi saja.

Suasana menjadi hening. Adegan ' _say to break'_ nyatanya bukan cuma bisa dinikmati di acara televisi saja. Kali ini real, tanpa settingan atau obat tetes mata. Naruto menghela napas, kesalahpahaman bisa membuat orang jadi buta arah gelap pikiran. "Sakura, kupikir kita harus menunda acara makan siang bersama."

Wanita bernama Sakura itu tersenyum maklum, ingin tertawa melihat wajah tertekan Naruto. "Itu tadi istrimu? _Aish_ , masih muda sekali." Goda Sakura. "Pantas kau tak rela untuk mengenalkannya, jangan suka mengurungnya di kamar terus." Tawa Sakura tidak didengar Naruto, pria itu sudah lebih dulu melesat ke arah mobil jaguar biru yang diparkir di depan restoran.

Selepas Naruto pergi, masuk seorang pria dewasa yang tak kalah rupawannya. Rambut hitam dengan poni turun memanjang menambah kesan kharismatik. Dua onix berpendar lembut, melihat anak kecil perpaduan dirinya dan wanita yang ia cintai memanggilnya papa.

"Kau terlambat Sasuke, seharusnya kau datang lebih cepat agar kita bisa makan bersama sekalian berbincang dengan istri manis Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selalu, tempat dimana Hinata akan menyendiri sewaktu ada permasalahan adalah bergelung di bawah selimut kasur. Naruto masuk tanpa suara, ia bersyukur membawa kunci cadangan hingga tidak perlu mendobrak pintu untuk masuk ke dalam. Suara isak tangis masih mengalun meski samar. Tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam kebisuan apalagi pertengkaran, Naruto lantas ikut menyelinap. Masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Kenapa ke sini." Suara kesal terdengar mengusir. "Pergi sana _hush!_ " Merajuk, Hinata memberontak dari kepitan Naruto. "Pria hidung belang, belum puas dapat _service_ tiap malam sampai jelalatan mencari perempuan lain." Amukan Hinata berubah menjadi pukulan membabi buta.

Siapa bilang ia wanita lemah yang cuma bisa menangis setelah sang suami ketahuan main serong. Sedikit-sedikit Hinata juga bisa ilmu bela diri meski hanya gerakan kuda-kuda yang dihafal. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha sabar, menangkis jambakan atau sikutan Hinata-nya.

Sekali ada kesempatan pria tampan itu langsung balik menindih tubuh yang lebih mungil. Dua tangan kecil dicengkram ke atas kepala, kaki Hinata ia ditindih dengan lutut. Dahinya sengaja ia benturkan pelan ke kening Hinata.

"Marahnya sudahan, kalau sedang PMS jangan sampai membawa korban –tatap aku Hinata." Suara datar Naruto bukan candaan, dengan gerakan patah-patah Hinata menatap lurus ke depan. Tepat pada dua pantulan kornea sebiru samudera. "Hinata salah paham, tidak ada perselingkuhan atau penggandaan cinta. Cukup dua kursi, kalau pun tambah itu kursi buat calon buah hati." Kedua mata basah dikecup bergantian. Sudut-sudut pelipis sampai dagu juga tak luput dari cumbuan.

"Jika yang kau pinta adalah pengertian, aku akan memberikannya sebanyak rintik hujan. Minta kesabaran seluas amazon pun kuberikan seluas daratan benua. Namun, jika yang Hinata ajukan adalah perceraian , lebih baik kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan sebulan. Biar lekas beranak-pinak."

Naruto itu lulusan jurusan ekonomi. Dari dulu yang dipelajari berpusat pada ilmu kalkulus, perhitungan laba-rugi sampai kebijakan fiskal-moneter. Namun, semenjak ada Hinata di hidupnya ia seperti dijebloskan pada tatanan ketidak-bakuan. Tidak melulu suatu hal dapat dinominalkan. Perasaannya secara kontemporer dijungkat-jungkit, kadang pahit kadang legit.

Namun Naruto tahu, sampai kapanpun tidak akan berhenti mencintai Uzumaki Hinata. Terserah ingin dibilang cinta buta atau cinta gila, nyatanya memang Hinata yang sanggup membuatnya tergila-gila.

Terakhir bibir merah dikecup lama, lidahnya masuk menyesaki rongga kecil mulut Hinata. Dua menit Hinata masih bertahan, namun untuk selanjutnya ia mulai kehabisan napas. "Ceritakan, kenapa bisa kau menuduhku pria hidung belang, _hum._ "

Rupanya sisa-sisa ciuman kenikmatan masih menyesatkan Hinata, pandangannya sampai sayu kepayahan. "Habisnya, sewaktu bimbimbingan Naruto-kun marah padaku. Aku jadi kepikiran, Naruto-kun akan bosan menghadapi diriku."

"Kenapa bisa sampai bosan? Memangnya Hinata pikir pernikahan ini main-main? Aku tidak sebejat itu untuk bermain janji di hadapan Tuhan."

Pernikahan di awal musim semi terlintas di ingatan Naruto. Pestanya tidak semeriah artis papan atas sampai diliput infotainment. Pernikahan mereka dibalut dalam kesederhanaan dalam suasana begitu khidmat. Tidak banyak yang diundang, hanya keluarga dan kerabat dekat. Namun, itu tidak masalah. Di bawah guyuran bunga sakura mereka saling mengikrarkan diri satu sam lain, mereka menautkan tangan enggan dipisah. Rasa kebahagiaan meletup tidak sabar menyosong kehidupan berumah tangga.

Komitmen sehidup semati akan dipegang Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

"Lantas, siapa wanita itu? Beberapa kali kulihat dia cukup dekat dengan dirimu." Hinata mencairkan sedikit kekesalannya, kali ini rasa penasarannya yang mendominasi.

"Oh, Sakura maksudmu." Naruto mengucapkan nama seorang wanita tanpa ragu, dan Hinata memelas menahan rasa kecewa. "Jangan salah sangka." Buru-buru Naruto mencubit hidung mancung kekasih seumur hidupnya. "Dia sudah kuanggap saudariku sendiri. Lagi pula ia juga sudah punya suami dan anak."

"Eh? Ja-jadi anak kecil tadi bukan anakmu?" Hinata menengadah menatap lugu wajah Naruto.

Tawa Naruto meledak. Sepintar apapun istrinya namun jika cemburu kadang seperti remaja kebanyakan asupan drama. "Memangnya sejak kapan rambutku berubah jadi hitam? Kalau pun anakku, jelas akan mewarisi rambut _blonde_ atau biru gelap seperti Hinata." Dikatai seperti itu memunculkan rasa malu-malu. Hinata ingin mencium suaminya, hitung-hitung sebagai rasa bersalah setelah menuduh menodai ikatan cinta mereka.

"Tadi aku ingin mengenalkan Hinata pada temanku. Tapi, kau keburu cemburu buta lalu pergi. Aku bahkan belum makan." Hidung Naruto membauhi wangi tubuh istrinya terutama di bagian leher, ceruk leher Hinata yang paling kuat menguarkan aroma lavender. Hinata kegelian oleh kecupan basah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun ingin makan apa, akan aku masakan."

"Ingin makan Hinata, boleh kan?"

Oh, ajakan bercinta.

"Lagi pula, tadi aku mendengar seseorang berkata ingin mengandung anakku." Seringai nakal Naruto menghias di bibir, kedua tangannya mencari kesempatan melucuti pakaian Hinata. Sekali tarik sudah mempretel baju beserta bra. Gelap mata, Naruto mengendus tiap jengkal kulit putih yang terpampang.

Sama-sama terangsang, Hinata tidak mau ketinggalan untuk menelanjangi kemeja suaminya. Pikiran polosnya ternoda, tidak lagi suci melainkan siap untuk dikotori. Kabut gairah mengambil alih setiap saraf sensorik. Tak ada lagi beban –hanya keinginanan untuk saling memuaskan pasangan. "Roti sobek." Spontan Hinata bergumam pelan ketika kemeja Naruto telah dibuang sembarangan.

 _Abs_ hasil rutin latihan _gym_ dua kali seminggu tersekat-sekat berjumlah enam kotak.

"Tertarik?" Tantang Naruto. Pura-pura acuh, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan padahal tangannya mengelus rambut halus di hamparan dada bidang. Namun tidak lama-lama, dusta namanya jika tidak mengakui pahatan sempurna tubuh kokoh Naruto sebagai tubuh paling ia gilai.

Hinata tidak ingin disebut mesum, tapi –

Suaminya ini memang keterlaluan jantan. Sudah berbadan kekar bermuka ganteng pula, wanita mana yang sampai tidak jantungan coba.

Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto langsung menyerang bibir merah kenyal di depannya. Menyesap sambil memagut. Salivanya sampai teruntai di sudut bibir Hinata. "Buka mulutmu, Hinata."

" _Nghh_. . ." Disorientasi, Hinata pasrah lidahnya diajak saling membelit. Mengecap rasa saliva yang tertinggal. Kedua payudaranya tidak luput dari sasaran, Naruto bernapsu meremas sesekali mempelintir puncak merahnya. Tubuh Hinata menggelepar, mengejan hingga terasa basah di bawah selangkangan.

"Lagi, lakukan lagi. _Ahhnn. . ._ " Dada dibusungkan, Hinata ingin mulut suaminya ikut bermain –bergantian menghisap dua titik menonjol di dada. Melecehkan sampai dirinya sendiri meringis ngilu kala gigi depan Naruto terlalu keras menggigitnya.

"Basah," Komentar Naruto mengamati kain segitiga di permukaan lubang genital lengket oleh cairan bening. Tiada kesulitan, celana dalam istrinya mulus digelincir melewati pinggul. Aroma manis langsung tercium, memabukkan sampai Naruto merasakan akan keluar duluan.

Hinata tidak ingin hanya dibuat mendesah. Ia juga ingin mendengarnya dari Naruto. Mata bening bewarna ungu pucat mengerling genit, hampir saja ia menggapai celana Naruto jika saja suaminya ini tidak menahannya. "Nakal sekali, _eoh._ "

"Tidak adil." Wanita itu memberengut kesal campur nakal . "Lepas semuanya Naruto-kun." Pintanya memelas membesarkan bola mata. "Biarkan aku menyapa punyamu. Mengelusnya pelan-pelan, boleh kan?" Kata-kata Hinata tak terkira binalnya. Kakinya mengangkan melingkari pinggang berkulit tan.

Pinggulnya digerakkan maju mundur menaiki batang keras yang masih terbungkus calana katun.

" _Tsk_ , sejak kapan Hinata begitu tidak sabar ingin kumasuki? _Sshhh. . ._ " Sialan, istrinya mencuri kesempatan mengurut kejantanannya menggunakan jempol kaki. Sensasinya membuat darah berkumpul tepat di nadi alat kopulasi, seketika Naruto merasa sempit dan sakit. "Sudah, sayang. Jangan lagi mempermainkannya, dia liar kalau sudah mengamuk." Bisik rendah Naruto mengecupi telinga Hinata.

"Biar saja. Kan sudah kubilang aku ingin Naruto-kun sama telan – _Akkhh_ A-apa yang." Kalimat Hinata menggantung di ujung pita suara. Badanya dibalik, mukanya menciumi bantal sedangkan bokongnya ditampar sampai bergetar kenyal. "Ti-tidak tidak. Aku tidak suka posisi ini." Kakinya dilebarkan paksa, Hinata bersikukuh mengatup namun langsung lemas ketika tulang punggungnya dijadikan kanvas gigitan besrta hisapan.

" _Foreplay, please_." Hinata ingin diperlakukan penuh cinta meski tidak memungkiri jika jantungnya lebih terpacu ketika Naruto memainkan tubuhnya lebih beringas. _Hot kinkys_.

"Ini hukuman sayang. _Unprotect sex_ , sejak dulu sangat ingin kulakukan. Rasanya aku bersemangat sekali." Ziper celana ditarik turun. Sontak penis tegaknya mengacung siap disodokkan. Kepala merah dengan lubang kecil di puncaknya semakin banyak mengeluarkan cairan sebening putih telur. "Coba rasakan punyaku tanpa diselubungi lateks."

Menggoda, Naruto sengaja memainkan kejantanannya di pintu masuk liang merah muda. Seolah ingin menyapa saling berkenalan. Meski sudah tiada halangan, namun masih saja kewanitaan istrinya tidak mudah dilalui. Dipaksa masuk, Naruto yang bakal merasa didorong keluar.

 _Fuck_! Gigi Naruto saling bergemelatuk merasakan ujung kepala kepunyaannya diremat dan dihisap sebegitu hebat. Dia ingin bermain _gentle_ tapi lubang mungil itu bagaikan godaan untuk melepas sisi buasnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan saling mencari pegangan. " _Ouchh_. . . Sa-sakit." Aduhnya semakin menenggelamkan kepala ke dalam bantal. "Hentikan, Naru- _Ahnn_." Pinggulnya terasa diangkat lebih tinggi, payudara yang menggantung bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri . Hinata benci posisi dimana ia tidak bisa melihat wajah suaminya –dia tidak mau ditunggangi dari arah belakang.

"Tahan sayang. Punyamu masih ketat, perlu sedikit kupaksa untuk menerimaku." Erang Naruto berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka. " _Fo-foreplay_!" Pinta Hinata lagi namun tidak dituruti.

Mata Hinata terpejam, pinggulnya melengkung ke atas bersamaan dengan masuknya daging berotot tebal menyesaki bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Tentu rasanya sakit, pelumasnya belum mencukupi. Tapi siapa peduli, bagian Naruto sudah setengah masuk. Satu dorongan sudah tertelan sampai ujung pangkal. Saling menabrakan kulit sampa berbunyi-

 _Sleb_

" _Ahhnnnn…"_ Erangan campur desahan panjang Hinata disambut geraman Naruto. Napas mereka bersahutan, kenikmatan dunia surgawi nampak semakin berada di genggaman. Naruto memberi jeda, membiarkan pasangannya menyesuaikan dengan ukuran miliknya. "Maaf sakit, ya." Meski dalam keadaan terangsang hebat, Naruto tetap memberikan kelembutan.

Mulutnya menyusuri bahu dan punggung Hinata. Menciptakan ruam-ruam merah dengan hisapan bibir. Tanggannya kembali bekerja, membelai serta meremas dada montok yang masih menggantung. Kadang pula mencubit atau menjepit dua puting sampai berubah warna.

Memang bukan yang pertama, namun pengalaman penetrasi tanpa pelindung karet adalah hal baru bagi mereka berdua. Rasanya bebas –saling mengenali sisi dalam masing-masing. Sedikit menyisakan rasa perih di bagian bawahnya, Hinata mulai tidak nyaman jika benda besar yang bersarang di dalamnya tidak bergerak.

Naluria, pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur sendirian. "Ber-bergerak, sayang." Suara serak Hinata mendayu penuh pesona ingin dipuaskan. Hati Naruto membuncah penuh euforia menyambut ajakan untuk mendaki puncak keintiman.

Giliran Naruto yang memegang kendali. Pinggang sampai pinggulnya digoyang sembarang arah asal bisa meloloskan desah tak berkesudahan. " _So tight_ , jangan ketatkan lubangmu. Kau bisa membuatku langsung ejakulasi." Miliknya terasa diperas oleh kumpulan otot dari dalam.

"Nikmat, kau sungguh nikmat Hinata." Pujian itu membuat jantung Hinata berdetak di luar kendali, otomatis semakin mencengkram kuat milik suaminya. Alunan gerakan Naruto mulai tidak terkendali, bokong Hinata sampai terdesak ke depan tiap suaminya mendorong dengan hentakan keras –tepat sasaran mengenai titik kenikmatan. Masuk keluar sesuka hati, Naruto tahu dia akan datang sebentar lagi.

Kilat putih menjalar seperti aliran listik di setiap saraf sensorik. Tubuhnya mengejan, perut bagian bawahnya bergetar ingin klimaks. " _Ohhh –eughnn._ " Hinata melengkuh, merefleksikan rasa kepuasan memperoleh orgasme pertama.

"Hi-hinata. . . _Ssshnnn_." Tidak lama Naruto menyusul, nikmatnya sampai membuat dirinya memeluk tubuh ramping Hinata erat. Gerakannya tidak melambat sedikitpun, justru semakin kuat menghentak lubang merah tanpa ampun. Dia ingin tubuh Hinata meresap baik-baik benihnya. Kemudian, gelombang panas menyembur seperti lahar gunung hasil ledakan. Mengucur deras menimbulkan sensai lengket dan hangat mengisi seluruh ruang sampai menetes membentuk aliran warna putih di sela persatuan.

Hinata langsung lunglai, otot tulangnya tidak mampu lagi menopang massa hingga ia tengkurap di atas kasur. "Ta-tadi adalah hal yang terhebat, Naruto-kun." Naruto masih memejamkan mata, tubuhnya yang menindih sudah ia pindahkan menyamping untuk bisa memeluk tubuh hangat istrinya.

"Terima kasih telah memilihku. terima kasih atas segala cinta yang Naruto-kun beri, aku sangat mencintaimu, _my beloved husband._ " Sisa-sisa kekutan digunakan Hinata untuk menyampaikan terima kasihnya lalu menyandarkan kepala pada luas bidang dada Naruto. Tertidur dengan dengkuran halus.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Dia membalasnya dengan mencium lembut kening Hinata. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Hinata hanya perlu tahu bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikiran mengenai sebuah perpisahan." Diambang kesadaran Hinata merasa perutnya diusap sayang oleh Naruto sambil bergumam _cepatlah tumbuh baby._

.

.

Suatu hubungan tidak akan lepas dari saling berseberangan pendapat, namun hal itu tidak lantas membangun retak perpisahan, justru sebaliknya. Diantara dua jalan yang berbeda pasti akan ada jembatan penghubung. Maka carilah, jika pun sulit untuk ditemukan maka ciptakan. Karena pernikahan tidak sekadar serah terima jabatan ataupun berganti status sosial. Ada sebuah pengorbanan, perjuangan dan pengertian dalam perjalanannya. _Happy NaruHina Wedding._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **Finally, kesampaian juga membuat fanfic NH rated M. Maaf jika kurang greget, vakum selama hampir enam bulan lebih dari menulis fanfic memang butuh perenggangan ekstra. Ngrajam batin dulu dengan baca semua cerita dari author-author lain untuk mendapatkan** _ **feel**_ **yang pas. Ambil yang baik buang yang jelek ya chin.**

 **Akhir kata, semoga terhibur. Yuk mari kondangan ke acara nikahan NaruHina.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!" Panggilan setingkat teriakan membuat Naruto terkejut hampir menjatuhkan susu dalam genggamannya. Dari arah dapur ia tergopoh menuju kamar, takut Hinata kenapa-kenapa.

Sosok wanita mungil tengah sibuk mematut diri di depan kaca, dia berputar-putar mencoba menyortir mana baju yang pantas mana yang tidak –lebih tepatnya memilah mana yang masih dapat dipakai. Jika dulu tubuhnya masih kurus, Hinata tanpa kesulitan akan mengenakan pakaian jenis apapun. Namun, kini berbeda. Bulatan di tengah perut menyebabkan ia harus mengenakan kaos atau kemeja Naruto dibanding bajunya sendiri.

"Ini buruk."

"Apanya yang buruk?" Susu hangat diletakkan Naruto di atas nakas. "Jangan terlalu lelah."

"Lihat ini," Hinata memamerkan dirinya tengah memakai pakaian yang tidak muat, sesak di bagian dada dan perut. "Kancingnya sampai copot. Padahal masih empat bulan, tapi aku sudah sebegini melarnya."

Lagi-lagi masalah berat badan. Toh, apa masalahnya. Perut buncit sewaktu hamil itu sudah biasa kenapa mesti dibawah serius. "Itu tandanya sehat kan. Calon _baby_ dan ibunya tidak kekurangan nutrisi.Gendutmu itu seksi. _Apalagi bagian dada._ " Untuk yang terakhir Naruto tidak mau mengatakannya. Cukup disimpan dalam relung hati, namun tak jarang difantasikan.

Sayangnya Hinata tidak sama sekali memperhatikan apapun ucapan Naruto selain kata 'gendut' di tengah kalimatnya. Dulu sebelum berbada dua, Hinata merasa tubuhnya kurus meski Naruto bilang montok. Kini malah terlihat mencolok kelebihan berat badan, sampai kalau berjalan seperti bola menggelinding.

"Jadi benar sangat gendut ya. Semua bajuku sampai tidak ada yang muat. Lalu aku harus memakai apa sewaktu wisuda besok? –ini semua salah Naruto-kun."

"Tuhan, salah apa lagi aku padamu sayang." Rasanya semua yang dilakukan Naruto tidak ada benarnya. Selama hampir empat bulan, terhitung dari awal kehamilan Hinata, Naruto sering dijadikan sasaran kekesalan atau sekadar kejahilan.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa aku ingin wisuda sebelum perut buncitku mencuat mencuri perhatian. Kenapa Naruto-kun malah mendaftarkan wisuda ku seminggu yang lalu? Momen wisuda itu momen sakral, seumur hidup sekali. Aku ingin berdandan cantik dan difoto bersamamu." Mood ibu hamil lebih kompleks dari pola random susunan kubik. Selalu berubah dan tak menentu.

Mau tidak mau Naruto harus pintar bertutur kata. Naruto dituntut untuk lebih perasa, namun ada satu waktu dimana ia akan bersikap sebagai seorang calon ayah yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan istri beserta calon buah hati. "Masih untung skripsimu kululuskan tepat waktu. Apa mau ujian skripsi sehabis lahiran? Aku sih tidak masalah."

Hinata cemberut, mencubit pinggang Naruto tidak terima. "Jahat sekali."

"Ini demi Hinata dan _baby_ juga. Pikirkan kondisimu jika kau wisuda di trimester pertama. Muntah sewaktu kau dipanggil untuk pengukuhan bukanlah hal yang Hinata inginkan kan. Lagipula Hinata tidak perlu memusingkan perihal pakaian untuk besok. Baju toga akan menutupi kehamilanmu." Naruto mendekap Hinata dari belakang, mencium kepalanya penuh sayang sedangkan tangannya mengelus penuh kehati-hatian luaran abdomen sang calon ibu tempat bayi mereka meringkuk.

"Aku akan menjadi suami paling bahagia bisa berfoto dengan istriku yang tengah hamil. Kupastikan _baby_ juga ikutan bangga bisa ikut merayakan kelulusan ibunya." Ucapan Naruto selalu bisa menentramkan batin Hinata. Sungguh manis sampai membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

Wanita mengandung itu tersenyum malu-malu sampai kelopak matanya menyipit akibat tenggelam oleh dua pipi chuby yang semakin hari semakin bulat.

"Tapi, seksi ku hilang Naruto-kun."

"Tidak masalah, masih bisa membuatku ereksi kok."

Hinata mendengus, melempar tatapan malas pada suaminya. "Pikiranmu kondisikan, Naruto-kun.

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonus lengkap dari versi yang telah saya upload sebelumnya di wattpad. Semoga terhibur.**

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

 **Original Story & cover : Atharu**

 **Warning : Typos, AU, Marriage life, OOC, no FLAME, NC, lemon implisit-eksplisit**

 **Bukannya tidak menghargai karya sendiri, tapi bahasa yang saya gunakan bukanlah bahasa yang diperdayakan.**

 **Rated : M baik segi bahasa maupun adegan (Seriously for 18+)**

 **anak dibawah umur silahkan skip atau lebih berpahala untuk mundur menunggu cukup umur OKEY.**

 **No copas!**

 **SKRIP-LOVE (Special chapter)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naru- _please_." Dua tangan itu mengatup satu sama lain. Bola mata bulat menatap penuh minat dan hasrat. "Aku tidak akan nakal, janji." Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan, wajah dengan pipi penuh seperti _cinnamon roll_ digunakan sebagai senjata pemanis.

Seharusnya Naruto tahu bahwa istrinya punya kemampuan merayu yang tak perlu diragukan. Sejak hamil sifat Hinata menjadi lebih manja dan perasa. Yang paling parah terjadi akhir-akhir ini, tidak bisa ditinggal meski cuma hitungan jam.

Manipulatif, wanita ini dapat dengan mudah memerintah seseorang hanya dengan satu kedipan mata. Berbahaya jika dibiarkan keluyuran sendirian.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Bolehkan?"

Desahan lirih terdengar tak rela. Naruto benar-benar merasa dirinya dijebak dalam kubangan dilemma. Melirik sekilas, Hinata yang duduk di atas sofa masih menatapnya tak berkedip. Perut buncitnya tersembunyi nyaman di balik kaos tebal, sesekali akan diusap Hinata seolah mengatakan pada calon bayi bahwa dirinya adalah calon ayah yang tidak baik.

"Kau di sini saja, aku tidak akan lama. Hanya menghadiri pertemuan untuk membahas rencana kerjasama Universitas Konoha dengan Institut Suna." Kesalahan bagi Naruto karena memboyong istrinya ikut bersama ke Suna. Calon ibu dengan usia kandungan sembilan bulan itu merengek ingin ikut tak peduli jika Naruto secara tegas menolak.

Naruto lebih merasa aman jika Hinata tetap di rumah, bisa juga memilih ingin menginap di rumah keluarga Hyuuga atau mengungsi ke kediaman utama Uzumaki daripada mengikutinya sampai ke luar kota. Meski Suna masih dalam satu wilayah namun kondisi alam yang sedikit berbeda dengan Konoha membuat Naruto lebih khawatir dan cemas.

Takut istrinya alergi debu atau panas. Musim panas di Suna bisa membuat seseorang sampai halusinasi akibat dehidrasi.

"Tiga hari di sini dan aku bosan. Sama sekali tidak keluar untuk jalan-jalan." Awalnya Hinata mengira ia akan ikut suaminya dalam kegiatan relasi. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan pakaian terbaiknya jaga-jaga jika ada undangan acara formal. Namun Naruto malah menguncinya di kamar hotel, sama sekali tidak membiarkan dirinya keluar tanpa persetujuan.

Jalan-jalan rasa tawanan. Bukan ini yang Hinata inginkan melainkan kebebasan.

"Di sini atau pulang?"

"Tidak mau!" Hinata ngotot, ia memalingkan muka dengan tangan bersendekap kesal.

Naruto jengah dengan sikap keras kepala Hinata yang sama sekali tak berubah meski telah berbadan dua. Naruto tak mau mengambil resiko jika sewaktu-waktu istrinya mengalami kontraksi. Hamil tua sembilan bulan rawan melahirkan secara tiba-tiba. "Sakura juga di sini, ia bisa menemanimu-"

Hinata sumringah, berharap kali ini bisa melihat kota Suna sesuka hati. Meski tanpa suami setidaknya Sakura bisa menjadi pengganti.

"-mengobrol di sini sampai aku kembali."

Hinata berdecak sebal, selalu seperti itu lagi. "Kejamnya. Naruto-kun tidak mau memenuhi rasa ngidamku ya?"

"Jangan gunakan adik bayi sebagai alasan." Kali ini Naruto menolak secara tegas. Ia melirik arloji _Casio_ di pergelangan tangan kiri, 15 menit lagi pertemuan kerjasama akan diadakan. Waktu berdebat dengan sang istri hampir berlangsung satu jam dan ia tidak bisa lagi menunda untuk berangkat.

"Tapi bila aku melahirkan nanti bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin sendirian, kau harus menemaniku."

"Hey, tentu saja. Tapi dokter mengatakan masih ada banyak waktu sebelum _baby_ lahir. Jangan terlalu lelah. Ku telpon Sakura, ia akan ke sini lima menit lagi." Sebisa mungkin Naruto menghindari tatapan memelas dari sorot mata bulan istrinya, takut akan kalah dan kembali mengalah. Pria itu mengambil kunci mobil, sedikit terburu-buru berlari sebelum Hinata berhasil mencegahnya.

.

.

"Sudahlah Hinata, meski sedikit berlebihan, Naruto sebenarnya menghawatirkanmu." Wanita dengan wangi tubuh buah-buahan itu menyerahkan segelas susu ibu hamil pada Hinata. Sekertaris Naruto itu tentu juga berada di sini mengingat agenda Naruto di Suna adalah untuk menjalin hubungan kerja sama antara dua universitas terkemuka.

Dan jangan lupakan bahwa baik Sakura dan Hinata telah menjadi teman akrab meski dalam waktu yang singkat. Sedikit kesalahpahaman di masa lalu bisa menjadi jembatan dalam bersahabat.

"Aku rasa ia menghindariku."

Kedua alis Sakura menukik heran. "Menghindari? Maksudmu?" Lebih dari Naruto, Sakura tahu sifat _moody_ Hinata akan capet naik turun seperti permainan jungkitan. Apalagi jika mendekati bulan kelahiran, akan ada rasa was-was berlebih mengenai semua hal.

Sekura tentu sudah berpengalaman.

"Naruto-kun tidak menyentuhku. Sejak kami tiba di sini, ia seolah sibuk entah kemana dengan berbagai agenda." Hinata menatap kosong pada jendela terbuka. Susu dalam gelas sudah habis isinya, namun ia tetap memegang gelasnya dengan pandangan melamun.

"Baru tiga hari Hinata, mana mungkin suamimu tega melakukannya. Kau justru akan kelelahan nanti. Bila jatuh sakit nanti bagaimana."

Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya sekilas. "Tidak biasanya Sakura-san. Kemarin-kemarin suamiku tidak akan membiarkanku tidur dengan pakaian lengkap. Minimal sehari sekali kami akan melakukannya."

"Bahkan sebelum hamil, ia bisa tiga kali sehari menyentuhku." Tambahnya disertai bibir mengerucut seperti anak kecil.

" _Euhh_ , rajin sekali ya." Sakura bingung antara ingin tertawa atau tersedak. Lucu ketika melihat wajah imut Hinata yang risau dan hendak terbatuk ketika mendengar apa yang dirisaukan calon ibu ini. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Calon bayimu akan terguncang jika keseringan melakukannya." Nasehat Sakura yang dibalur candaan.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun bilang itu akan bagus untuk proses melahirkan nanti. Asal aku berada di atas atau posisi _do-do-ggy_ ah apalah itu, maka tidak akan apa-apa." Diakhir kalimat, pipi Hinata bersemu merah mirip apel masak siap dipetik.

Sontak Sakura mengibaskan tangan ke depan wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa udara mendadak panas dan sangat yakin jika wajahnya tengah memerah. Perkataan polos Hinata sungguh membuat Sakura membayangkan bagaimana bos yang sangat ia hormati itu bisa sangat _berbahaya_ dan memiliki trik muslihat dalam memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya.

 _Bastrad old man!_ Umpat Sakura dalam hati. Ia berharap bahwa apapun itu semuanya akan baik-baik saja nanti. Tentunya ia akan memberikankan Naruto buku panduan tentang menjaga kesehatan ibu hamil secara cuma-cuma. Lelaki itu harus belajar untuk menahan napsu.

"Ok, lupakan tentang hal itu. Kudengar kau akan memiliki seorang anak lelaki. Selamat."

Senyum malu-malu Hinata mengambang. Dirinya suka mendapat sebuah perhatian, apalagi mengenai sang calon bauh hati. "Terima kasih. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan beberapa pakaian bayi dan membawanya ke mari."

"Wow, benarkah. Boleh kah aku melihatnya? Rasanya senang jika melihat pakaian lucu untuk _baby_. Bahkan pakaian Sarada sewaktu kecil masih kusimpan dan sering kulihat."

Hinata mengangguk, ia membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang kamar tidur. Dua wanita itu nampak menikmati waktu bercengkrama, sesekali pula Sakura akan menggoda Hinata dengan mengatakan bahwa anaknya nanti akan sangat tampan.

"Ah, kau juga akan hadir dalam pesta nanti malam?" Fokus Hinata terhenti ketika Sakura bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tak tak ia pahami.

"Pesta?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dia menunjuk pada beberapa pakaian pesta Hinata. "Bukan pesta besar-besaran, hanya perayaan kecil yang diadakan oleh pihak Suna. Naruto tadi mengatakannya padaku."

Menangkap raut kebingungan dari Hinata. Sakura baru sadar bahwa ia telah salah bicara. Namun seingatnya Naruto tidak berpesan padanya untuk tidak berbicara mengenai rencana nanti malam pada Hinata, dan Sakura tak harus berbohong kan?

"Bilangnya cuma rapat biasa ternyata menyembunyikan rencana berpesta. Sudah kuduga, Naruto-kun memang ada apa-apa. Ia malu menggandengku, takut ditertawakan membawa wanita hamil yang seperti buntalan karung di muka umum."

Sakura mencoba menjadi pihak netral, penengah dan pemberi nasehat. "Tidak seperti itu Hinata. Mungkin Naruto punya alasan lain, jangan biarkan pikiran buruk mempengaruhimu. Ingat jabang bayi."

"Katakan Sakura-san, apa aku terlihat jelek? Tidak usah berbohong, aku menghargai kejujuran meski hasilnya mengecewakan." Ucap Hinata penuh keyakinan.

"Kau cantik, manis dan semakin imut dengan perut buncit di tengah perut, s _eriously_." Sakura berkata apa adanya, Hinata memang seperti yang ia katakan. Wanita berbadan dua itu punya suatu daya pikat. "Jika kau tidak percaya, hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja kedodoran kau bisa menjatuhkan mental Naruto yang rapuh."

Kedua mata Hinata berkedip lucu, tercenung untuk beberapa saat sebelum memekik senang mendapat sebuah ide agar suaminya cepat pulang. Sedangkan untuk Sakura, ia seperti mengatakan hal yang begitu salah dan berdosa.

"Sakura-san, terima kasih." Hinata memeluk Sakura dengan penuh rasa gembira.

.

.

Firasat buruk Sakura terbukti benar. Ia seperti dituntun untuk menuju galian lubang kubur.

"Kubilang kemeja, kenapa malah menyewa _sweater virgin killer_. Perutmu bisa sesak." _Dan Naruto bisa membunuhku_.

"Bukan masalah, ini ukuran XL. Sangat nyaman dipakai."

Mata emerald Sakura tercengang, dalam hati ia berdoa Naruto punya ketahanan iman dari tampilan penuh goda istrinya. "Dan kenapa pula harus menggunakan sabuk?"

Berkali-kali Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Jika keterusan begini ia yakin Naruto bakal menuntutnya dengan tuduhan penghasutan atau pencucian otak. Ia bisa mati sebelum kembali. Hinata malah nampak senang, perut buncit besarnya terlihat sengaja dipamerkan lewat rongga sweater yang terbuka lebar.

"Jangan longgarkan. Ikan yang kencang." Hinata berseru nyaring meminta Sakura untuk mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sabuk hitam milik Naruto. Melilitkannya sampai benar-benar sesuai dengan permintaan Hinata. "Naruto-kun pernah melakukannya di awal bulan madu kami. Dan ia bilang sangat memuaskan sampai ingin dicoba lagi." Kekeh wanita bersurai biru gelap ini tanpa melihat raut pucat pasih Sakura.

Banjir keringat dingin tak bisa Sakura tahankan. Dalam hatinya ia masih tidak percaya bila sahabat sekaligus atasannya, seorang Naruto yang begitu ia hormati ternyata bisa melakukan hal bejat macam praktek _bondage_ , korbannya Hinata pula.

Sungguh konspirasi yang mengerikan.

Entah tipu daya macam apa yang Naruto gunakan sampai-sampai Hinata dengan suka rela mau melakukan. Bahkan mendengar dari cara Hinata bercerita, wanita berbadan dua itu seolah menikmatinya. Yang jelas saat ini tangannya gemetaran. Pikirannya mulai buyar. Visualisasi tubuh kecil Hinata yang terikat dan terhimpit serta tersentak tak karuan arah akibat kungkungan badan kukuh Naruto berhasil meracuni pikiran lurusnya.

Ya Tuhan, ia jadi merindukan Sasuke dan Sarada di rumah. Ingin segera pulang dan melupakan ini semua. Bahkan ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan menyapa Naruto jika pria itu ketahuan memakai ikat pinggang ini.

Sakura ingin terbebas dari bayang-bayang penuh dosa. Cukup sampai di sini, Sakura ingin segera ke loket kereta untuk membeli tiket pulang ke Konoha. Tak peduli gajinya dipotong atau dipindah tugaskan. Yang penting Sakura bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa memimpikan hal-hal pemicu sakit jantung.

"Bisa kau teleponkan suamiku? Bilang pada Naruto-kun bahwa aku sedang dalam keadaan gawat."

' _Sebenarnya aku yang berada di posisi itu'_ batin Sakura meringis hampir menangis. Imajinasinya membayangkan Naruto menggedor pintu dengan membawa senjata siap untuk dikokang ke arahnya.

Ia belum pernah melihat bagaimana rupa ketika Naruto marah, tapi mendengar betapa kejamnya Naruto pada mahasiswa yang menganggu istrinya sudah cukup membuat Sakura tahu berapa kadar keposesifan Naruto.

"Kau yakin harus berpenampilan seperti itu?" Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Sakura bertanya memastikan. Naruto sudah ia hubungi, pria itu terdengar ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun buru-buru Sakura matikan sambungannya. "Aku bisa mengendurkan ikatannya." Ruam merah di pergelangan tangan Hinata semakin membuat Sakura meneguk ludah ingin meminta pertolongan.

Siapapun tolong sadarkan Hinata jika apa yang tengah ia rencanakan adalah hal gila pencetus perang batin.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia berbaring di ranjang dengan dua tangan terikat dan pakaian yang sungguh membuat tangan Sakura gatal untuk menambalnya dengan kain selimut.

"Priamu akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku pulang, jika ada apa-apa bilang padanya aku sama sekali tidak terlibat. Cari alasan atau rayuan apapun, yang penting jangan sampai namaku disebut. Aku hanya korban ok."

Anggukan Hinata masih membuat Sakura ragu apakah Hinata benar-benar paham mengenai ucapannya. "Kau banyak membantuku Sakura-san, terima kasih. Kuharap kita akan sering saling membantu."

' _Tidak, ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak mau surat pemecatan terlampir di mejaku'_ runtuk Sakura bergegas mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi.

.

.

Sebenarnya pikiran Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkan istrinya yang ia tinggal di penginapan. Andai bukan hal penting maka sudah Naruto limpahkan ke dosen yang lain untuk mewakilinya. Apalagi kini kandungan Hinata memasuki masa-masa genting menjelang kelahiran.

Anak pertamanya diprediksi akan lahir kurang dari dua minggu lagi, tentu Naruto tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun. Menjadi suami siap siaga sudah ia persiapkan sejak Hinata dinyatakan positif hamil untuk yang pertama kali.

Dan sekarang ia tengah berlari menuju arah pintu lift. Sejak ditelepon Sakura satu jam yang lalu Naruto merasa tidak tenang, batinya was-was dan pikirannya dipenuhi dugaan macam-macam. Semua agenda yang seharusnya ia datangi sudah ditinggalkan, rencana menghadiri perayaan nanti malam pun tanpa perlu pertimbangan ia batalkan.

Semua ini karena rasa cemasnya ketika sudah menyangkut istri tercinta. Naruto takut Hinata mengalami kontraksi berat atau bahkan melahirkan lebih cepat.

Napasnya menjadi berat ketika melihat pintu kamarnya berada di ujung penglihatan. Tanpa mengetuk Naruto langsung membuka kuncian pintu.

Tidak ada Hinata ataupun Sakura. Jantungnya berpacu begitu layar televisi dan AC dibiarkan menyala begitu saja. "Hinata, kau dimana?"

"Naruto-kun." Suara istrinya terdengar menyahut dari dalam kamar tidur. Naruto bergegas ke sana, menekan saklar lampu dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati keadaan Hinata yang terlentang tanpa tutupan selimut dan dengan pose tangan terikat.

Hinata menggeliat mencoba bangun, namun kesulitan akibat ketidak keseimbangan dalam menopang massa tubuh.

"Apa-apaan ini! Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto tidak pernah merasa semarah ini. Luapa emosi yang keluar adalah bentakan serupa makian. Pria itu dengan langkah lebar mendekati istrinya, melepas lilitan sabuk dengan kasar menghiraukan raut keterkejutan Hinata.

"Kau gila, kepalamu terbentur atau akalmu berpindah tempat, hah? Apa yang ada di otakmu sampai berani berpenampilan seperti ini?!" Tanpa terkontrol suara bassnya menyentak galak. Benar-benar kemarahan luar biasa yang baru Hinata lihat.

"Ta-tapi kau dulu bilang menyukai diriku yang terikat." Bela Hinata sedikit takut.

"Ya Tuhan, itu sebelum kau hamil Hinata. Jika kita nekat melakukannya, adik bayi akan terluka. Jangan egois hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Naruto masih belum bisa menahan amarahnya, kelakuan Hinata telah berhasil membuat pita suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. "Ganti pakaianmu, kau terlihat murahan jika memakainya."

Hati Hinata tersengat sakit mendengarnya. Sama sekali tak terpikir bahwa sang suami akan sebegini marahnya. Hinata membayangkan pelukan romantis atau ciuman penuh kasih ketika Naruto pulang, bukan sebuah bentakan keras yang berhasil membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya menendang keras namun Hinata menganggapnya hanya kontraksi akibat reaksi keterkejutan.

Seharusnya Naruto sadar bahwa wanita yang tengah ia marahi adalah ibu hamil dengan hormon labil yang bisa dengan cepat berubah perasaan dan memiliki kesensitifan yang peka. Dirinya pun sadar bahwa ia telah berkata kejam pada istrinya. Namun, amarahnya benar-benar tak dapat Naruto kontrol hingga tanpa sengaja melukai wanitanya.

Tangis kecil mulai terdengar sayup-sayup. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menghapus air mata meski nyatanya semakin banyak yang mengalir keluar. Naruto jadi merasa bersalah, ia berjongkok di depan Hinata dan mengelus pipinya yang basah.

"Untuk kali ini kau memang yang salah Hinata. Tapi aku minta maaf jika perkataanku melukaimu."

Hinata diam dan Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. "Jika kau minta aku membawamu untuk keliling Suna menggunakan motor balap ataupun helicopter, aku tidak keberatan. Sekalian kusewakan puluhan mobil mewah beserta pengawal agar terasa seperti kunjungan kenegaraan-

-namun jangan pernah bertindak bodoh seperti ini lagi. Jangan membuatku jantungan."

"Tidak perlu." Hinata berucap dengan suara parau. "Tidak harus jalan-jalan, suamiku tengah sibuk dan aku hanya merasa kesepian." Terdengar menyindir dan menyeruakan rasa kesedihan. Hinata hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sang suami, tidak lebih.

Apakah permintaannya terlalu berat untuk dilakukan? Coba pikirkan keadaannya, meski tak mau mengakui namun Hinata cukup gelisah mendekati hari-hari kelahiran. Wanita itu ingin suaminya tetap dekat dengannya, entah mengobrol atau menemani menonton televisi. "Aku minta maaf, aku akan tidur di ruang tamu."

Jelas sekali Hinata tengah merajuk ingin perhatian. Naruto menghela napas sebelum menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Coba pahami aku Hinata. Aku sangat takut terjadi apa-apa pada calon ibu dan bayi kita. Jangan marah atau sedih, apa aku menakutimu tadi, hm?" Usapan sayang diterima Hinata di puncak kepala. Dirinya rindu diperlakukan penuh cinta kasih.

Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam aroma campuran citrus dan pinus yang melekat di baju suaminya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Perasaanku sedang tidak menentu, rasanya tidak ingin jauh dari Naruto-kun." Naruto memeluk istrinya semakin erat, mengecup seluruh bagian di wajah Hinata dengan membisikkan kata maaf.

"Kau menakutkan ketika marah, membuat bayimu menendangku dengan keras."

Naruto buru-buru mengelus perut besar istrinya yang memang terasa tegang. "Maafkan ayahmu ini, nak. Ayah hanya menghawatirkan ibumu juga dirimu." Dan baru Naruto sadari pakaian macam apa yang dikenakan oleh Hinata.

Sungguh cobaan melihat baju kekurangan bahan melekat bukan untuk menutupi malah melucuti pertahanan mata. Mencetak jelas tiap sudut tubuh yang berlekuk meski – _with a bump in the middle_ – Naruto merasa Hinata tidak dalam pertahanan yang prima. Terlalu terbuka dan mengundang untuk minta disusupi hingga merah merekah.

Pakaian entah apa itu membangkitkan apa yang sebelumnya _tertidur_ di balik celana katun. Sisi bagian kanan kiri menampilkan bentukan dua payudara tanpa sokongan kain bra, sintal dan padat yang Naruto yakini menampung banyak cairan ASI untuk calon buah hati.

Tidak sebatas hanya terbuka di bagian atas. Baju rajutan kelewat minim ini juga menampilkan punggung telanjang Hinata, terbuka sampai memperlihatkan lipatan belahan pantat.

"Kau ingin _sex_ ya. Tinggal meminta tak usah berbuat macam-macam." Hidungnya membauhi ceruk leher sampai tulang selangka dibalik rajutan sweater. Bibir kenyal itu ia usap enuh sensual mengirim sengatan listrik menyenangkan sampai membuat bulu kudu Hinata meremang.

Tangan Naruto sudah bersiap meremas dan membanting Hinata terlentang di kasur jika saja istrinya tidak memekik memeluk punggungnya erat.

" _Akkhh,_ Na-naru," Distraksi, ada kepanikan yang ingin Hinata ungkapkan. Namun ia malah terkikik menyadari bahwa bayinya aktif bergerak mencari pintu keluar. "Se-pertinya aku akan segera melahirkan."

"Huh?"

"Air ketubanku pecah, _baby_ ingin segera berjumpa dengan kita."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama setelah Hinata mengatakan akan segera melahirkan. Naruto bergegas melajukan mobilnya ke pusat rumah sakit terdekat. Baru tiga jam Hinata dibawa ke ruang bersalin, Naruto sudah mendengar tangis kencang anaknya yang baru lahir.

Dirinya resmi menjadi seorang ayah.

Seorang suster keluar dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya boleh menemui Hinata. Bola mata biru melihat sosok wanita yang telah berubah menjadi seorang ibu itu tengah tersenyum bahagia manatapnya meski baru melalui proses melahirkan secara normal.

"Sayang, selamat. Kau berhasil menghadirkan putra kita ke dunia. Kalian sama-sama telah berjuang." Naruto mengecup kening Hinata sebagai tanda terima kasih yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. "Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Hinata."

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Dua pasangan yang baru menjadi orang tua itu menoleh ketika salah seorang perawat datang dengan menggendong buntalan kain hangat berisi bayi yang masih memerah. Hinata melihat rupa putranya dengan bangga. Menangis haru menyadari sang anak hampir memiliki kesamaan paras dengan sosok ayahnya selain kontur wajah yang lebih condong pada dirinya.

"Dia tampan seperti dirimu."

Naruto jadi menyadari bahwa intuisi seorang ibu tidaklah salah. Semua sikap manja Hinata yang tidak mau ditinggal memiliki arti tersembunyi. Jika saja ia menghadiri pesta perayaan atau meninggalkan istrinya di Konoha tentu dia tidak akan bisa mendampingi Hinata sekarang, bahkan Naruto tak mampu membayangkan jika Hinata akan berjuang kesakitan sendirian.

"Firasatmu benar, merasakan bahwa anak kita akan lahir sebentar lagi. Maaf karena sebelumnya aku berteriak padamu. Kupikir aku cukup menjagamu, namun aku nyaris meninggalkanmu." Jemarinya ia kaitkan dengan milik Hinata, satu tangan lagi mengusap lemput penuh kehati-hatian pada rambut halus bayi mereka.

Kepala itu masih sangat rapuh, Naruto seolah mengelus lembaran sutra yang sangat tipis. Mudah hancur jika salah pegang. "Kau ingin memberinya nama?"

"Kupikir Naruto-kun yang lebih berhak untuk hal itu."

Naruto tersenyum sekilas. "Bagaimana dengan Uzumaki Boruto. Seseorang dengan sifat pantang menyerah, perpaduan antara kita berdua."

"Boru-boruto. Terdengar sangat bagus." Meski sedikit lelah namun Hinata terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu."Sayang, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, apapun itu." Sang ayah baru masih gemas melihat bayi kecilnya yang sedang menempel erat di dada ibunya untuk mendapatkan asupan ASI.

"Boleh aku melanjutkan S2 ku?" Sudah lama Hinata ingin menanyakannya, ia berharap kali ini Naruto akan memberinya ijin. Tentunya Hinata sudah berkomitmen akan tetap memprioritaskan keluarganya.

"Ya, suka-sukamu." Hinata hampir memekik senang mendengar persetujuan itu, memang benar bahwa pembicaraan mengenai rencana pendidikannya harus dilakukan pada waktu suaminya sedang dalam luapan kebahagiaan.

"Tapi nanti, setelah kau melahirkan anak ke sebelas kita."

"Na-nani?" Belum genap sehari umur bayi mereka lahir namun Naruto sudah berencana untuk menghadirkan banyak adik bayi. Andai saja tangan Hinata tidak digunakan untuk memeluk putranya sudah ia pastikan akan melempar bantal atau kantong infus ke arah Naruto sekarang. "Aku bukan lapangan sepak bola, apalagi pabrik bayi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
